


just life.

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Deppression, M/M, Multi, Self-Harm, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide Attempt, bi!josh, blue haired josh because he is hoooooot, bren just tags along, cursing btw, fast burn i guess, fluff!, gay!tyler, highschool-au, if that even makes sense, jijushwa is a blue lil alien, josh isnt so lonely but is secrectly bi hehe, light bullying, maybe smut but prolly not, sorry i keep editing the tags and shit, their relationship escalates quickly, this is said a lot but i reaallly suck at tagging, tyler has different colored eyes and is lonely, tyler is a bean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: tyler is going to a new school and josh is his only friend. for some this might be simple, but for tyler its just another year of stares and whispers.or,... the one where tyler has two different colored eyes (one green and one blue because that just looks c00l) and josh is with him in every class and also is his neighbor.lowercase intended.





	1. relax

**Author's Note:**

> prepare for this even tho its a little short oops. enjoy

first day of school. no biggie. just crowds of teenagers judging every sight in their eyes. teachers trying to prendend everything's normal on their students. it might not seem like a big deal, but for some students and teachers who haven't seen many things out of the ordinary in a while, it's quite a deal. for tyler's family, it's nothing, two different, bright colored eyes. emerald green and sky blue. it's nothing at all.

it's funny how things go around fast at school. one thing out of the ordinary, and suddenly everyone in the grade is aware. it's crazy.

tyler isn't sure he wants to go, anyway. after what happened in first grade, he was homeschooled. now, entering the tenth grade, his  
mother encouraged him to go. and now he's going.

saying it's no big deal and has fine would be a lie. his anxiety can be seen from space, not that he has anxiety.

he is going to end up going anyway, but first, he should just relax.


	2. it'll be fine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time or school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for anyone reading, I hope you enjoy! <3  
> p.s. I'm writing this the way my school works, if that's confusing.  
> p.s.s. trigger warning: breif mention of self harm

it's five in the morning. tyler wakes up to a soft knock on his door. he hums in response, allowing the person to enter. the door is lightly pushed open and his mother peeks into the room.

"hey, tyler. time to get up for school. we've got to be there before seven. we don't want to be late on your first day!" she says. tyler grumbles something about it being too early but his mother just says, "c'mon get ready I'll meet you downstairs." 

tyler rolls out of bed and quickly gets dressed with the least gay looking outfit he can find. he is only out to his family, but thats not important. he doesnt want to be noticed too much so he just wears black skinny jeans and a skeleton hoodie. he likes wearing long sleeves. it covers his mistakes. but that doesnt matter.

tyler brushes his teeth and washes his face. the first thing he notices in the mirror is his eyes. he doesn't hate them, he just hates the attention they bring. they're bright, pretty colors. people stare a lot. but that doesn't matter. well, maybe a bit.

°°°°°  
once he's ready he dashes downstairs. 'man, am I hungry...when was the last time I ate?' he thinks. his mother meets him in the kitchen.

"hey, good morning, tyler. I thought you'd never come down," she says with a smile. tyler grins at the comment. "what's for breakfast?" he asks.

"I'm making pancakes," she replies.

"what kind?"

"chocolate chip. i know its your favorite."

tyler smiles at the guesture. "thanks."

°°°°°  
as they arrive at the school, tyler tenses up. the school is huge with hundreds of students waiting out front to be let in and even more students in busses near the entrance. his mother seems to notice and says, "hey, tyler, its okay it'll be fine. you're going to be fine." he believes her when shes says, "don't worry about them staring because no matter what they think, your eyes at beautiful...if that's the problem."

"I just don't want them to make fun of me," he says.

"they won't. now get in there and make me proud!" she says and he hugs her and almost jumps out of the car.

°°°°°  
when they finally let all the students in, tyler takes a deep breath and enters the gigantic building. he goes straight to his homeroom, room 219,(they told him before school started) to get his schedule. he pretends to not notice anyone looking at him.

°°°°°  
he entered the classroom and saw a few people putting their stuff up because homeroom wasn't anyone's first period. he walks up to the teacher who asks "are you tyler joseph?" "yes," he replies shyly, "can I get my schedule?" 

"oh, yes! ive got it right here," she says, "oh and by the way, I'm mrs. thompson. I teach ela. that's english language arts." she hands him his schedule and his locker information. "thank you," he says, and walks away.

tyler takes a look at his schedule. 'shit...music class first? that's way too early!' he thinks. he loves music and knows how to play piano, ukelele, guitar, and bass. sometimes he likes to sing. he also writes lyrics and poems that nobody's allowed to see. but that's not important. 

tyler examines the rest and shoves it into a folder in his backpack. he finds his locker and opens it on the first try. he gets out what he needs and closes it. he goes back into homeroom and sees another kid has entered. he notices him especially due to his wild blue hair. 'he is pretty good looking...no. not right now I need to focus on school stuff...' he thinks to himself. the blue-haired boy seems to notice tyler's gaze and makes eye contact. his eyes go a little wider but tyler just blushes and looks away. 

he doesn't know where to set his stuff down so he asks the mrs. thompson "where do I put my stuff?" mrs. thompson looks around a bit and finally says "um... you can sit there next to josh." she points to the blue-haired boy. 'oh...just my luck' he thinks. josh just smiles an waves shyly. tyler walks over and sets his stuff down as josh holds his hand put for tyler to shake. "hey. I'm josh," he says. "hi, I'm tyler" he says shyly. he takes out his hand timidly and shakes josh's with  
it. tyler just gets anyhig he needs for music and starts to head out when josh says "nice eyes, dude." tyler lightly blushes at the compliment. "thanks. nice hair," he says. "thanks... well, see you later."

"you, too."

and with that, he exits the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not post that often but bi-daily at the least because my parents dont like me being on electronics or long and my time is limited. comment and kudos please! <3


	3. band class...and the rest of the day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> josh gets to know tyler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> excuse me if I misspell anything. my keyboard and shit. enjoy this one. i hate everything that i write. <3
> 
>  
> 
> I will even. :)

as tyler enters band class that notices that he is the first one there. the ban techer intrldueces himself. "oh, hello I'm mr. way. you must be tyler? tyler joseph?" tyler nods at that. "oh..why don't dont have a seat somewhere? there at any assigned or saved ones...except the front row. that's what the bad kids." mr. way says. tyler nods and heads for the back when josh walks in, talking loudly with a kid with a large forehead. josh notices him and says, "oh hey tyler!" tyler just waves shyly in response, a subtle blush creeping at his cheeks. "oh I see you two have already met..brendon, go take a steat in the front where you belong. no sneaking away," mr. way says. brendon sighs in defeat, says bye to josh takes his seat.

more students walk into the classroom. tyler avoids their gazes. "you're a shy one, arent you?" josh asks. "yeah, I guess," tyler blushes and mumbles in response.

they sat in silence when tyler suddenly spoke up. "do you play any instruments?" josh was a little sutogether, at him startimg a conversation, due to his shy personality. "yeah! I play the drums. and I know the trumpet. what about you?" 

"I play piano, ukelele, bass, and a bit of guitar. sometimes I sing too... but not front of people."

"that's fine! but damn, tyler you are talented! excuse my language."

"s'fine," he says as he picks at something on his lap.

mr. way walks up to the front of the classroom and greets the students. "good morning, class," he says while beaming brightly. they return the greeting and he continues. "today we have a new student, tyler," he says and all eyes are on him. he ducks his head down slightly and mr. way continues, "it's not that big of a deal. now let's continue. today i have a project to assign to you guys," he recieves groans in response, "glad to see you're all excited. anyway, I'm going to let you guys choose partners as some of this will be at home. but, I'm assigning partners for the front row," he says and the don't row kids all say in unison, "awww," mr. way continues, "yeah, yeah."

after he explains the project to gives us a few minutes to get with a partner. josh turns to me, "wanna work together?" he asks, with hope in his eyes. it's not like he could say no so he says the opposite. "yeah, sure." 

josh seemed very happy with his response and, as a result, almost hugged him. "sorry, sorry," he said after collecting himself, "do you want to come work on it at my my place after school today?" he asked. tyler simply answers, "sure." and he didn't know what made him say this but he said, "I can take that hug now," he says with a smile. he can't believe he just said that. he still enjoys the hug. it lasted for a few seconds then they pulled away. he couldn't wait to go to his house.

°°°°°  
he already asked his mother after band ended if he could go and she agreed, before mentioning something about "using protection" that tyler didn't really catch. as tyler and josh make their way back to homeroom, they talk about their schedules and other random things. tyler begins to get uncomfortable, as people start to look start to look at his face and whisper. things like "hey, that's the new kid. look at his eyes!" "i heard that kid had heterochromia." "isn't he the new kid with different colored eyes?" is what tyler can make out. josh seems to notice his uncomfort and says, "hey, don't worry about them," and with that, brendon comes running towards them. "hey, dude!," he says, and ruffles josh's hair, "you should dye that a different color later." josh does the same back to him. "hey! I worked hard on that hair," brendon says with a pout. "whatever," josh replied. "who's the new kid?" brendon asks. josh replies, "brendon, this is tyler. tyler, this is brendon." brendon takes one look look his face and immediately notices his eyes. "woah...dude your eyes....they're beautiful..." he says in an amazed tone. "I get that a lot," tyler says, shyly. "were you born with them? are they eye contacts?" "yes, and no." "cooooool." brendon is just staring at this point. they make it to homeroom but brendon is in a different class. he says goodbye and walks off. "so..." josh starts, "he's a little....weird sometimes," he says. "that's fine," tyler replies. when they wal into homeroom, They're almost the last ones there. all eyes are on them as they take their seats. "good morning, boys," she greets. they wave back. 'this is going to be a long day...' °°°°° as the rest of the day goes, they find out that theyseem to have every class together, except fourth period. nothing interesting happens in any classes, except for tyler getting stares and having to do a breif introduction. everyone else's first day was back in august, now its November, but that's not important. the end of the day rolls by and it's time for tyler to go to josh's house. "you still coming?" the last said asks. "yeah, unless you don't want me to," tyler replies. "I do want you to! c'mon, lets go," josh says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the lovely comments!<3
> 
> anyway a long time ago I saw this video and I found it again yesterday its that dinosaur thing is thr dinosaur at the end goes "yeee" ITS THE FUNNiEsT THInG EVER to me at least


	4. josh's house...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> josh comes out. and it gets a little heated with tyty :). in the best way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes when I type "for" its just "or" and I always miss it ugh
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> and sorry for dissapearing! I tried writing this twice and it deleted itself and I got frustrated an spring break is over and school started ugh....enjoy this...I suck anyway lolz ilyg<3

on their way to josh's house, tyler realizes that they're neighbors. but thats not important, so he doesn't bring it up.

once they made it to the door, they don't even need to knock before it was flung open by none other than josh's mom, laura dun. "hi, I'm laura dun, josh's mom feel free to call me laura or momma dun. you must be...tyler?" she greets with a smile. "yes, that's me," tyler responds shyly and shakes her hand.

they enter the house an tyler examines his surroundings.

"let's go to my room," josh says. tyler nods and follows him up the stairs. 

"hey, tyler, you're welcome to stay for dinner if you want!" laura calls after him. tyler nods and continues his journey up.

once they're in josh's room they set their stuff down. "so," josh starts, "what do you want to do?" 

"I think we should start on the project."

"let's brainstorm ideas, then. we have to write a song, like, an actual song with music and stuff," josh says, "like something they put on the radio."

"songs on the radio are meaningless," tyler says, "they're all about drugs, violence, and other nasty things."

"well...do you know what we can write about?" josh asks, just as someone knocks on the door. "come in," josh says. his mother peeks in the room. "hey, boys. are you guys hungry?" 

josh glances over at tyler and the last said shakes his head. (a/n ha that rhymed...i suck) "no, mom, we're good." she nods her head and leaves, closing the door behind her.

"so..." josh starts again. suddenly, they're just staring into each others eyes. it almost seems as if their faces are moving closer to each other. they both seem to catch it at the same time and instantly blush a deep pink. "anyway..." josh says, clearing his throat, "do you have any lyrics? or something, I don't know."

"well... i'll think of some," he replies.

°°°°°  
they end up talking about random things and eventually playing mario kart until its time for dinner. they could already smell the delicious food from upstairs. they run downstairs and josh's mother greets them with plates of classic spaghetti and meatballs and a smile. "you boys hungry?" they nod vigorously, take their seats, and dig in. it takes them about ten minutes to finish their food, mostly because nobody started a conversation. they pretty much threw their plates in the sink and ran back upstairs, breathing heavily when they got to josh's room. once they sit on the bed and their beathing evens out, there is silence. suddenly, they were just staring into each others eyes again. it feels like their faces are moving closer together with every second. after what felt like a million years, it happened. josh presses his lips to tyler's. tyler freezes. his brain decides to register what is happening and he kisses back. it feels like forever before they pull away. "you have really pretty eyes," josh says. tyler blushes even deeper, if that's even possible, and mubles a shy "thanks" while smiling and looking down. they sit for a few minutes before josh says, "I should come out to my mom. I don't know when... but i think you should be with me." tyler nods in understanding. "hey, why dont you tell her now?" he asks. "well... there's nothing to stop me I guess. can you come with?" "why, of course, you little blueberry," tyler replies, and he doesn't know where that came from. "hey, well you're a.... you're... you're a bean!” josh days and opened the door for tyler. "let's go." °°°°° josh takes a deep breath and walks over to his mother, tyler trailing not too far behind. "hey, mom?" josh starts, and his mother turns her head to face him. "im just going to ask you a question... um... are you, like, homophobic, or something like that?" "no... no" his mother replies. "well then...ive got something to tell you..." tyler walks over to stand next to him. "I'm bisexual." he simply says. his mother just smiles acceptingly. "oh, sweety, dont worry, I love accept you no matter what," she says and gets up from her seat on the couch to give him a hug.

josh smiles uncontrollably as they walk back upstairs. once they get in the bedroom, its tyler that immediately grabs his face and pulls him into the kiss. they pretty much end up making out for almost ten minutes, when they get inturrupted by a phone call from tyler's mother, saying its time to go. one last kiss and tyler grabs his stuff and leaves saying his goodbyes. 

neither tyler or josh could stop smiling that night, an tyler has never been more excited to go to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ideas for future chapters in the comments? also, I never mean for pretty much the last half to be this one huge paragraph and idk why it does that. the °°°°° are still there but arent in place to please ignore it !!


	5. s.i.n.c.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I disappeared for 4920283637390 years(to anyone that cares) but school starts and then state testing and procastionation ANYWAY here ya go <3

tomorrow came by in a flash, and tyler slept well for the first time in a long time. he was so excited to see josh again and he just couldn't stop smiling, even while he was eating.

"why, you seem happy today!" his mother exclaimed.

"yeah, turns out school is a little better than I thought." 

"you excited to see someone?"

"actually, yes, mom. josh is a really cool guy." tyler said.

his mother smiled and thought for a second before speaking. she gasped. "tyler! have you got a cruuuuuushhhh?" she taunted in a sing-song voice.

tyler blushed, clearly speechless, because he sure does. he doesn't want his mom to know, though. "uh, um, im-, um, no." 

_'well that wasnt obvious at all,'_ tyler thought to himself

"yeah...sure, honey," she said, clearly not convinced. "well... see you after school, have a great day!" she called out to tyler, who had already made his way to the door from the kitchen table.

"bye, mom!" he called back.

°°°°°

tyler smiled when he saw josh's blue fluff of hair in the crowd of highschoolers. josh noticed him back as they walk closer and closer, brendon trailing not far behind josh. 

"hey, tyler!" josh beamed as he lightly hugged tyler. 

"hey, josh," tyler said with a smile.

"hey, im here, too," brendon said to tyler.

_'this school year is going good...so far'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> try figuring out the title hehe


	6. :/

heyyyy so im gonna pull a felix and ask yall for content bc im not that creative so if you could leave stuff in the comments that'd be gr8 

also if you want (bc i dont care) feel free to just steal this story and write it yourself id like to see how that goes and if u get famous cRedDiT mEh plS

thats all baiii


End file.
